They Also Serve
by Thewatcherobserves
Summary: A short tale that looks into how Spock, Uhura and Kirk define family. Spock/Uhura


Author's Note: _All non-original characters belong to their respective owners._

Author's Note: _Another speculative short story populating the universe created by Kristen Elizabeth in the story "_Opposite of Logic_". Read my story 'For the Love of a Child' for background. The title is a truncation of the quote "They also serve who only stand and wait"._

**They Also Serve**

By Ma Anders

"Shift change complete. Permission to leave the bridge, Captain". Jim Kirk's mind drifted and he missed her request.

"Hmm? Sorry Lieutenant. Permission granted."

Ordinarily she'd have some sharp-tongued quip pre-loaded to send his way, but right now Jim Kirk didn't need to be needled. He was having a hard time figuring out how to get through the next 40 hours.

He sensed her concern and smiled, saying _I'm okay _from the nose down.

The loneliness in his eyes told her all she needed to know. She inclined her head, asking without words if she could help. Typical Jim, he just smiled wider. So she dropped her head and moved to the lift. If his gaze seemed more tightly focused, it might have been to stop the tears he thought were coming.

"Sulu, you have the con"

"Aye, sir"

Tomorrow was the first ship-wide celebration of Father's Day.

* * *

When Uhura had suggested organizing the celebration, she'd tapped into a real need. Since their departure from Earth, Sulu's mother and grandfather had fallen asleep in death. McCoy's ex-wife had **finally** remarried, terminating the court ordered alimony cashiered from his pay each month. Paval Chekov's mother had married a very kind man he'd known since childhood. Spock now had a son, a little sister and brother, and twins on the way. And Jim Kirk gained a huge, loyal family that - most days - made up for those lonely years.

_Grayson, NO! Watch out for your mother! _There were speed advantages to being telepaths.

The sound of pounding feet interrupted her reverie and forced Spock's telepathic intervention. At a full gallop, their son was on a collision course with their bed. The boy processed his error in mid-leap and stopped in mid-air, hovering mere inches above his twin siblings _in utero._ Spock carefully reached over his wife to grab his son.

Before Uhura could lay into him for the 1-millionth time about jumping on the bed, Grayson's purpose exploded from his mind.

_Happy Father's Day, Baba!_

"Thank you Grayson. It is my honor and my pleasure to be your Father. Even when you have caused more excitement than your mother was planning for today." Was Spock _smiling_ about that stunt his son just pulled?

_Excitement!? That's what you think that was!? Next time YOU get pregnant and see what it's like dodging cannon balls OUTSIDE and INSIDE your body!_

_Do you regret our choice? _Her shy smile told him "No."

Both of the boys looked askance, pleading to be let off the hook.

_Promise me you won't teach that move to the twins and you're forgiven_

Hugs of relief from both offending parties were the best she could hope for.

Navigating her expanding self out of bed, Uhura showered and headed to the kitchen to prepare brunch. Jim was coming. She'd made sure to leave reminders on his PADD, on his personal console in his quarters (that had taken some work...) and with friends, Romans and countrymen. If he wasn't on time, she'd have his head. She'd ordered ingredients to make all his favorite foods. For that much effort, she expected punctuality.

Breakfast done, brunch ready and everyone showered and dressed, Grayson left his parents in the living area for mere seconds, returning to them holding a small rectangular object. The object had been lovingly covered in 6 or 7 layers of paper, each layer covered in colorful original artwork. A wide, dusk-hued ribbon surrounded the lot with a carefully tied bow.

Every now and then that Vulcan of hers surprised her. Spock said nothing until he regained his balance.

"Grayson, I believe this is the best present I have ever received. Thank you for this present. Thank you for being my son." Grayson had never seen Baba like this.

Mistaking Spock's emotional moment for distress he reacted, hugging his father for all he was worth.

_Love you Baba..._

"I love you, Grayson. Now let us see what surprise lays inside this paper"

_And thank you, k'diwa, for that beautiful bow_

_How could you tell? He's as stubborn as you are, Spock. He spent days trying to tie it himself._

Spock got down to the last layer of paper and revealed the gift within. There sat a framed collage of Grayson and Spock in various activites. Here they were in the ship's gardens planting vegetables. In another they were in the shower and water could be found everywhere _but_ in the shower. There were pictures with Sarek on Deneb V next to a pregnant Uhura and his very pregnant grandmother. Across the bottom was written "I Love You Baba" in careful printing.

* * *

The time for Jim's arrival came and went as they lounged. It was just like Kirk, she thought, to ignore all her reminders, all her calls, all her messages. Spock, sensing a hormone storm brewing, sent a quick message to Grayson -

_Please locate and retrieve Uncle Jim. It will calm your mother._

Such was the bond between them that no acknowledgement was required. Spock steered Uhura to the kitchen as a distraction. Together they placed items in the cooler until Jim's arrival.

_Spock?_

_Yes, Nyota. _Something other than Jim's tardiness was bothering her.

_I've been so busy planning this for the crew and helping Grayson with his present, I didn't get you..._

Spock stopped in mid-lift, sat the tray in his hands down and cradled her, one hand gently laid beneath her belly.

_I am content. _Spock's hand got kicked for his efforts.

* * *

The minute Baba asked, Grayson took off, first to his room and then out the door. He had no trouble locating Uncle Jim; truth to tell, Jim couldn't hide from him anywhere on the Enterprise - maybe even in the universe.

Feet barely touching the corridor floor, Grayson skidded past Leonard McCoy turning the corner.

"Whoa, there son! Sick Bay's empty and I want to keep it that way!" Since Dr. McCoy was smiling Grayson kept going.

He slid into Engineering just as the doors opened wide enough for him to get through, then turned towards the one place in the engine room where outer space could be seen.

There sat Jim Kirk, staring out of the observation port.

He sat down beside Jim. Kirk looked over and smiled the saddest smile Grayson had ever seen. A brave face wouldn't be good enough with this kid; Kirk and Grayson were bonded.

"When your were a baby you didn't have a dad; he died saving your mom and you. Like you saved my mom and me. You take care of everybody on the Enterprise. It's kinda hard to, you know, have a family... like, have kids..."

Kirk looked at Grayson, astonished. He'd have to watch what he said in Grayson's presence.

Suddenly, Grayson was in his arms, hugging him. The small present he'd been holding banged Jim in the back of his head but Kirk didn't care. It took less than a second for Kirk to return the hug.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy. I love you."

* * *

Just as concern set in, Kirk and Grayson came through the door. Jim slapped Spock on the arm, a time-honored and very annoying ritual he knew Spock disliked. He tried to hug Uhura around that stomach. He sat down and enjoyed himself for hours.

Kirk left their quarters in a far better mental state than he'd started the day.

* * *

_Spock, you know how much he loves you._

Uhura was sure he'd seen it. He laid his hand on the current home of their unborn twins.

_K'diwa. I am not a selfish man. _And he meant it.

Spock had seen Grayson's present to Kirk: an almost identical picture to Spock's except with Kirk's and Grayson's adventures accompanied by the words "I Love You Daddy" in the same careful print.

* * *

On duty the next day, the Captain and his First Officer greeted each other and remarked on how great Father's Day had been.


End file.
